INFINITE
center|600px INFINITE * Nombre: INFINITE (인피니트) **'¿Por qué Infinite?: '''Su nombre simboliza "sin límites", que es para dar cumplimiento a lo largo de su carrera. *'Número de Miembros: 7 chicos. *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: Dorado Metálico Perlado / Pearl Metal Gold. * Géneros: ' K-pop / R&B / Electropop / Dance / J-pop / Pop-Rock /J-Rock *'Nombre fanclub oficial: Inspirit (인스피릿). **'¿Por qué Inspirit?:' Es un juego de palabras, mejor dicho una combinación, de la palabra Infinite toman ‘In’ que representa el infinito y vitalidad, y de la palabra ‘Spirit’ que representa la voluntad del espíritu de la mente. El fandom recibió el nombre el 20 de enero del 2011. Y porque sus fans los inspiran, animan, alientan, etc. *'Debut: '''9 de Junio de 2010. *'Agencia:' Woollim Entertainment '' (misma que LOVELYZ, Tasty y NELL) **'Sub Agencia:' SM C&C Entertainment ** Agencia en Japón: 'Universal Music *'Sub Unidades: 'INFINITE H y INFINITE F. Carrera 'Pre-Debut Originalmente el grupo debutaría con 5 integrantes (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo, Woo Hyun, Hoya y Myungsoo), pero luego fueron agregados Sung Yeol y Sung Jong, quedando así un grupo de 7 integrantes. 'Debut' Su primer mini álbum titulado 'First Invasion', salió a la venta el 9 de junio del 2010. Ese mismo día debutaron a través de un Showcase con la canción "Come Back Again". INFINITE es conocido por sus altos niveles de sincronización y sus bailes. 'Solo debut (Sung Kyu)' Sung Kyu fue el primer miembro de Infinite en lanzar un álbum en solitario, titulado Another Me. Kim Jong Wan de NELL compuso el single "Shine" y fue dado a Sunggyu como regalo. El sencillo fue previamente lanzado el 7 de noviembre. En este álbum, Sunggyu trabajó con Sweetune para crear un moderno Rock, llamado "60 seconds" (60 segundos). Para la filmación del MV, su compañero de Infinite L interpretó al personaje principal. Sunggyu también participó personalmente por escrito en la letra de su single "41 Days". A pesar de un período de promoción corta de a penas tres semanas, el álbum fue bien recibido y se convirtió en el álbum más vendido físicamente para el mes de noviembre, con 62.958 copias vendidas. El álbum ocupa el puesto #22 de lista de álbumes físicos anual de Gaon Chart's de 2012. Integrantes Integrantes (Izquierda a Derecha): '''Woo Hyun, L, Dong Woo, Hoya, Sung Jong, Sung Yeol, Sung Kyu. *Sung Kyu (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín). * Dong Woo (Rapero Principal, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Woo Hyun (Vocalista Principal y Bailarín) * Hoya (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín Principal) *Sung Yeol (Vocalista y Bailarín) *L (Vocalista, Bailarín y visual) *Sung Jong (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía '''Corea 'Álbum' 'Repackage' 'Mini Álbums ' 'Singles' 'Singles Promocionales' 'DVDs' *Infinitize Showcase 2012.06.29 *INFINITE INVASION 1ST CONCERT LIVE IN SEOUL 2012.08.20 *Infinite Concert: Second Invasion Evolution 2012.12.28 *Infinite "That Summer" Concert 2013.04.30 *Infinite Second Invasion Evolution Plus -Arena Tour Japan 2013.10.28 *Infinite - 'Infinite Destiny in America' 2013.10.18 *INFINITE - In Travel INFINITE Busan - DVD 2014.07.21 'Japón' 'Album' 'Singles' 'DVDs'INFINITE JAPAN 1ST LIVE「LEAPING OVER」DVD 2012.02.29 *Infinite 3rd Mini Album Showcase Special DVD 「The Mission」 2012.07.24 *Infinite's Sesame Player DVD Box 2012.09.05 *INFINITE CONCERT「SECOND INVASION」in JAPAN 2012 *Infinite Ranking King 2013.04.24 *Infinite Destiny in American Production DVD 2013.10.18 *「INFINITE 1ST ARENA TOUR IN JAPAN」 2013.10.30 OST *"Always Open" Tema para Welcome To Convenience Store (2011) *Infinite - She's A Fantasy (What Is Mom OST)(2012) * INFINITE F - Heartbeat ( High School Love on OST) (2014) * Woohyun - When love comes (Modern Farmer OST) (2014) * INFINITE- Tele Monster time (Telemonster OST) (2014) Tours *Leaping Over Concert Tour en Japón: A partir 21 de septiembre (2011) *Second Invasion (2012): Febreo 11 & 12 - Seúl, Corea. *Second Invasion - Evolution (encore show): 01 de abril (2012). *That Summer Concert: del 08 - 12 de Agosto (2012). *2012 Arena Tour in Japan: INFINITE Second Invasion Evolution Plus: Desde el 27 de octubre (2012) *2013 Infinite 1st World Tour ‘ONE GREAT STEP'(2013) *2014 Infinite: One great Step Returns: Febrero 28 Y Marzo 1 - Seúl, Corea. *2014 That Summer Concert 2 'Concierto participacion' *PEPSI CONCERT at Olympic Park Gymnastics Stadium (2014) * 2014 Popular Asian Idol Super Concert (2014) * Star World Tianyi Telecom Concert (2014) * Sports World 9th Anniversary Hope Concert (2014) * MBC Korean Music Wave en Beiging (2014) * KBS Music Bank live in México (2014) * The Brilliant Motor Festival K-pop (2014) * 2014 Hongkong Dome Festival * KBS Music Bank live in Brasil (2014) * LA Kpop Festival (2014) * Gangnam Hallyu Festival (2013) *Pepsi Concert (2013) *Stars' Love Concert,en el Nanjing Olympic Sports Center (2013) *Stay G-Market 'Stay G6' Concert (2013) *MBC Show! Music Core Special Perfomance "K-pop Concert" (2013) *MTV World Stage Live in Malaysia (2013) *KPOP Republic Concert en Manila, Philippines (2013) *Dream Kpop Fantasy Concert en Manila, Philippines (2013) *Incheon Korean Music Wave (2013) *KCON 2012 (2012) *MBC Culture Festival Concert London (2012) *Happy Concert (2012) *KBS Music Bank live in Paris (2012) *KBS Olympic Fighting Korea Concert (2012) *Lotte World Open Concert (2012) *Dream Concert (2012) *MCD Smile Thailand Concert (2011) *Open Concert (2011) Películas *Infinite Second Invasion Evolution The 3D Movie (2012) * Grow (2014 - 2015) Programas de TV *2015 After school club (Infinite H) *2015 Running man ( Dong Woo ) * 2014 MBC Three Wheels (Hoya, Dong Woo & Sung Jong) * 2014 Running Man (Sung Kyu y Hoya) Ep.201 *2014 Weekly Idol * 2014 SBS- MTV The Show *2014 Arirang TV After School Club *2014 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Sung Kyu y L) (MCs) * 2014 Arirang TV * 2014 KBS Hello Counselor (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo y Sungyeol) *2014 We Got Married Global Edition (Sung Kyu) *2014 Mnet This is Infinite *2014 Mnet America "Danny from LA" *2011 2014 Idol Athletics Championship *2014 SBS Running Man Ep.179 (Sung Kyu) *2013 KBS (The Dreaming Sea) (Sung Kyu) *2013 Let's Go Dream Team *2013 KBS2 The Sea I Wanted' Show (Sung Kyu, Woohyun y Dong Woo) *2013 SBS Running Man (Sung Kyu y L) Ep. 162 *2013 Arirang Pops in Seoul *2013 KBS1 Open Concert *2013 Arirang TV *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 KBS Crisis Escape Number One (Sung Kyu) *2013 MBC Infinity Challenge (Sung Kyu) *2013 KBS Live Tong Plus *2013 Mnet WIDE Entertainment News *2013 Mnet Enemy Broadcast *2013 KBS Guerrilla Date *2013 KBS Vivid Informed Filming *2013 KBS Golden Camera Ep.10 Woohyun *2013 KBS2 Live Tong Plus *2013 KBS Open Concert *2013 ArirangTv Simply Kpop *2013 Mnet Jjang (Ep.43 Sung Kyu ) *2013 Music Billboard "Entrevista" *2013 SBS Barefoot Friends (Episodio 12 Dongwoo, Woohyun,L, Sungjong y Hoya) *2013 KBS Hello Counselor (Sung Kyu y Woohyun) *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (L as One Day MCs) *2013 The Genius: Rules of the Game (Sung Kyu) *2013 SBS The Laws of the Jungle (Sungyeol) *2013 SBS Mamma mia , Invitados especiales *2013 KBS 'Mamma mia'(Dong Woo) *2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.37) *2013 KBS 1 VS.100 ( L ) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.36.2) *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 "Hidden Singer" (Woohyun, Sungyeol y Dong Woo) *2013 "Full House" (Hoya) *2013 "Ask in a box" *2013 "The Beatles Code 2" *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun, Sung Kyu, L (MCs) *2013 JTBC High Society (Sung Kyu) *2013 "1000 Song Challenge" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol y Woohyun) *2013 Mnet Show! M Countdown (Hoya, Sungyeol y SungJong (MCs) *2013 TrunQ Korea *2013 Mnet Show! M Countdown ( Sungyeol y SungJong (MCs) *2013 Running Man (L, episodio 129) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.21.2) ( INFINITE H ) *2013 Let's Go Dream Team *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.20.2) (Sung Kyu) *2013 KBS Star Date *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.4.2) *2012 Idol Wrestling *2012 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *2012 KBS Guerrilla Date *2012 Shinhwa broadcast *2012 Weekly Idol ( Especial Isla Jeju ) *2012'' KBS Gag Concert'' *2012 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team 2" (Hoya - Dong Woo) *2011-2012 "birth of a family con A Pink " * 2011 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Hoya) *2011 SBS "Strong Heart" (SungJong) * 2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (Todos menos Sungyeol) * 2011 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Special Episode) (Woohyun) * 2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" * 2011 Mnet "The Beatles Code" (Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, SungJong) * 2011 Mnet "Directors Cut" (Sung Kyu, Hoya, L) * 2011 Mnet "Secret t" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 KBS "Star King" (Woohyun-Sungyeol) * 2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" * 2011 Mnet "The Beatles Code" (SungJong) * 2011 KBS2 Happy Together (SungJong) * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 SBS "Strong Heart" (Woohyun) * 2011 KBS "Immortal Song 2" (Woohyun) (ep.18 - 24) * 2011 E Channel Life or Death Situation 1% (SungJong) * 2011 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun and Sungyeol as One Day MCs) * 2011 tvN "Comedy Big League" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol, L, SungJong) * 2011 KBS "Family Ties" * 2010 MBC "Quiz That Changes The World" (Sungyeol ySungJong) * 2010 ETV "Wowman" (Dong Woo) * 2010 XTV "Lucky Strike" (Woohyun) * 2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" * 2010 Mnet Scandal (Sung Kyu, Woohyun) *2010 KBS "1 vs. 100" (Sung Kyu, Woohyun, L) * 2010 KBS "Star Golden Bell" (SungJong) * 2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" * 2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) Reality Shows * 2014 Mnet: This is Infinite! * 2013 Mnet: 10 Days in Japan Story * 2013 Infinite 8 days in America * 2013 TrunQ Korea: INFINITE Busan Wish Travel * 2012 Mnet Ranking King^^ * 2012 KBS Birth of a Family con A Pink * 2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" * 2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" * 2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" * 2010 Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" Programas de Radio *2015: (SBS) CulTwo Show (5/02/15) *2014: FM4U Kim Shin Young (22/07/14) *2014: (SBS) Choi Hwa Jung (4/06/14) *2014: (KBS) Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (4/06/14) *2014: (MBC) Simsimtapa (4/06/14) *2013: (KBS) Hong Jin Kyung 2 O'clock Radio *2013: (MBC) Sukira Kiss The Radio *2013: (SBS) Power FM CulTwo Show *2013: (KBS) ShimShimTaPa *2013: (SBS) Power FM Park So Hyun’s Love Game *2013: Young Street Radio *2013: (KBS) Cool FM Yoo Inna (01/08/13). *2013: (MBC) FM Younha's Starry Night Radio *2013: (MBC) ShimShimTaPa *2013: (SBS) Power FM CulTwo Show *2013: (KBS) Cool FM The Kiss Radio *2013: (KBS) Radio en Árabe *2012: (KBS) Yoo In-na's Let’s Crank Up the Volume *2012: Choi Hwajeong's Power Time Radio *2012: (MBC) Shimshimtapa Radio *2012: (KBS) 2FM Super Junior′s Kiss the Radio *2011: SEED RADIO 97.5 FM *2011: ShimShimTaPa *2011: (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio *2011: Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time *2011: Youngstreet *2011: Younha's Starry Night Radio Show *2011: Hong Jin Kyung's 2pm Radio Show *2011: (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio *2010: Lee Sooyeong's Music Show *2011: Younha's Starry Night *2011: Young Street Radio *2010: Lee Sooyeong's Music Show *2010: Youngstreet *2010: Lee Sooyeong's Music Show (Con Sistar) *2010: Starlight radio Anuncios * Galaxy player 5.8 (ver video) *Elite Uniform (Con IU) (Ver video) *EDIQ Edition Unique (2012) (Ver video) *Elite's School Uniform - (con F(x) ) *FILA (2013) (Ver video) *Elite Uniform (2013) *NatuurPOP (ver video)(2013) *NIKE 1st Look (ver video)(2013) *Pepsi (ver video)(2013) *Samsung Galaxy (2013) *Elite Uniform (Con Juniel) (2013) *ROGATIS INFINITE CF Sungkyu,Woohyun,Howon Ver. (ver video )(2014) *Pepsi (2014) (ver video) *Elite (2014) * Diesel watch (2014) Premios Curiosidades *Sus posibles nombres eran Supersonic y Big Dipper. * INFINITE es conocido por sus altos niveles de sincronización y sus bailes. * Su canción She's back era originalmente para SHINee, pero como la canción no iba con el concepto del álbum Lucifer, fue cedida a INFINITE. * Fueron el primer grupo Idol coreano en transmitir un concierto en vivo por youtube "Second Invasion Evolution". * Fueron los primeros invitados idol del programa "Weekly Idol". Aparte de ser el grupo que más veces ha ido (Mas de 10 episodios). Por eso los MC's Doni y Coni dicen que son familia y sus chicos especiales. * Son uno de los pocos grupos que renuevan su logo cada ciclo de promociones, como parte integral de su concepto. * Son muy conocidos en Asia y en América latina. * Trabajaron junto a UNICEF para promocionar la “2012 UNICEF Birthday Donation Campaign".'' * Son considerados uno de los grupos con mayor precisión en sus bailes. * La película de Infinite "Infinite 3D" superó en audiencia a la de Super Junior, Big Bang y BEAST. * Por primera vez estuvieron dentro del Top 10 de los Melon Music Awards en el 2012, con su exitosa canción "The Chaser". * Infinite ocupó el primer lugar en los billboard 20 Best K-Pop Songs of 2012 con "The Chaser". * Son considerados el grupo con facciones más bellas naturales (Sin cirujías) dentro de la industria Kpop, en una encuesta realizada a cirujanos plásticos. * Fueron catalogados por billboard como el mejor grupo K-pop ascendiente del 2012 por su canción "The Chaser". * Son considerados como los príncipes del k-pop junto con EXO, B.A.P, B1A4 y TEEN TOP. * El video musical del grupo de hip hop Dynamic Duo - “BAAAM" hacen una aparicion especial, al igual que Monster y Muzie de UV. * Sunggyu siempre es molestado en programas de variedades, en especial por los miembros; por lo que en la mayoría de veces Sungjong sale a calmar la situación. * Debido a que están muy unidos a TEEN TOP y hacen varias presentaciones juntos, los fans nombraron a los dos grupos TEENFINITE. * Realizaron un Special Stage junto a TEEN TOP , estos cantaron ''The Chaser e ''INFINITE To You.'' * El MV de "Destiny" ha sido grabado en los Estudios Universal de California siendo el primer grupo Kpop en pisar dichos estudios, dicho MV esta valorado en 900.000 dólares o alrededor de 10 billones de wons. * Su primera gira mundial'' "2013 Infinite 1st World Tour One Great Step"'' acabo en 30 ciudades del mundo entre ellos L.A - EE.UU, Londres-Inglaterra, París-Francia, y Lima-Perú (Aunque este último se canceló por los premios 2013). * Hoya y Dongwoo suelen comoponer los rap de algunas de sus canciones, como "Destiny". * Su video "Destiny" alcanzó más de un millón de reproducciones en tan sólo un dia. * SungKyu (el lider) aveces puede ser jugueton con los miembros e incluso consentirlos mucho, pero cuando se trata de hacer su rol de líder es muy estricto con ellos. * Hoya y Dongwoo compusieron la canción MAMAMA de Tasty. * Su primer tour mundial "One Great Step" empezó el 09/08/13 en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl. * La compañía Samsung para ayudar a respaldar su nueva serie Galaxy incluida la Note 3 y Galaxy Gear smartwatch, ha contratado a tres artistas para hacer "Galaxy Songs": INFINITE, CNBLUE y ICONA POP. * El teaser del MV para la "Galaxy Song" que se titula "Request", se reveló en el canal oficial de YouTube de Woollim. En el teaser, los chicos muestran prominentemente productos de Samsung Galaxy. El MV completo de "Request" fue revelado el 27 de septiembre. * Según una encuesta vía SNS realizada por KBS, INFINITE es el grupo más popular en el sudeste asiático. * Todos los miembros quieren mucho a su lider SungKyu (aunque aveces le hagan bromas) incluso en una entrevista revelaron que no sabrian que hacer si el no estuviera. * Se posicionaron en el 3º lugar del ranking "Los mejores grupos idol del 2013",basado en las partituras (basados en gráficos digitales), las ventas de álbum de música, premios, el fan café, etc. * Confesaron que su peleas a veces llegan a los golpes. * Tardó 2 horas en filmar la escena de lluvia en su MV "Come Back Again", y estaban cantando en vivo en ese momento. * SungYeol fue el lider durante el programa This is infinite, lo cual hizo que SungKyu se pusiera triste y traicionado con sus dongsaeng * Cuando los chicos lanzaron Be Mine el CEO les decía que no sintieran presión por todas la actividades, pero había invertido mucho dinero en ellos y debían hacerlo bien por lo que estaban presionados aún más. * Su dormitorio siempre esta desordenado ya que no limpian mucho. * Antes de debutar los chicos solían vivir con el CEO de la compañia y otros 5 trainees, la casa solía tener muchos defectos (Goteras, grietas, etc.), por eso, ellos pedían al CEO que cambiaran de casa pero él les dijo que solo cuando debutaran y entraran al Top 10, pero no lo lograron, tiempo después lanzaron Nothing's Over y lograron entrar en el 9° lugar, cuando le dijeron al CEO, él les dijo que su propuesta había expirado así que les dio una nueva oportunidad pera esta vez tenían que entrar al TOP 3, después de lanzar Be Mine lograron posicionarse en el primer lugar y al final, el CEO cumplío su promesa. * Las partes del rap de la nueva canción "Last Romeo", fueron escritas por Dongwoo y Hoya. * En el nuevo album "Season 2" Sunggyu escribió la letra de la canción "Light" la cual él canta como solo. * Woo Hyun escribió la letra y compuso la canción de su solo (Close your eyes). * Para el video de "BACK" los chicos recibieron dos semanas de entrenamiento para realizar las escenas de lucha. * El concepto de "Back" era chicos malos. * Su canción 1/3 Remix y Last Romeo salieron en el capitulo 1 del Drama My Lovely Girl cantadas por el grupo ficticio Infinite Power. * Su última canción "Back" se puede escuchar en el capitulo 3 del drama My lovely Girl. * El CEO de Woollim Ent, Jungyeop, tiene una gran relación con ellos. Pasan muchos días juntos: se los lleva al campo de picnic, a pescar; salen de compras y ven películas juntos o les invita a cenar. El CEO incluso les acompañó durante toda la gira mundial de 2013. Para él son sus niños consentidos y una vez escribió que, pese a que no cobraban tanto como otros grupos de su categoría o no tengan muchos cambios de ropa en los conciertos, les está muy agradecido por todo el esfuerzo y el cariño que le dan. Carta completa. * El CEO vendió su casa para pagar el MV de Destiny. * Billboard los ha reconocido como el grupo de kpop más creciente y del que en América sobretodo en Peru y México más se hablaba, ha estado en listas de artista de billboards más influyentes por twitter y música. Billboard alabó 'Last Romeo' por su estilo musical y coreografìa sincronizada. * Kim Sung Kyu confirmado para nuevo programa de variedades junto con otros idolos en la india. Enlaces *Web Oficial Infinite - Corea *Web Oficial Infinite - Japón *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Youtube Oficial INFINITE *Youtube Oficial INFINITE on air *Youtube Oficial Woollim Ent. *Facebook Oficial INFINITE *L's Bravo Viewtiful Official Page Twitter *Twitter Oficial | Dongwoo *Twitter Oficial | Hoya *Twitter Oficial | L *Twitter Oficial | SungYeol *Twitter Oficial | WooHyun *Twitter Oficial | SungKyu *Twitter Oficial | SungJong Instagram *Instagram Oficial |WooHyun * Instagram Oficial | Dongwoo * Instagram Oficial | L instagram Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|295 px|INFINITE- Come Back Again thumb|right|295px| INFINITE - She's Back 'Japón' thumb|left|295 px|INFINITE - BTD (Before The Dawn) (Japanese Ver) thumb|right|295 px|INFINITE - Be Mine (Japanese Ver) Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand